


The Final Battle.

by ZanScull



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanScull/pseuds/ZanScull
Summary: The final battle between Galeem and Dharkon is at hand and everyone is caught in the middle. Can the fighters of Smash stop the two Lords before they are destroyed by the victor? One thing is for certain they're going to need a hero to save them all.





	The Final Battle.

Mario gasped for breath as he saw another clone, this time it looked like a Samus made of light rush towards him. "They're just never ending." He panted as he raised his fists ready for the Samus charging him. "Mario!" A green fire smacked into the light clone's side throwing it off course it stumbled forward and Mario opened his palm smacking against the Samus' stomach a small blast of fire erupting from him sending it away, it lay there unmoving.

"Nice timing Luigi." Mario said as his younger brother ran to his side. "There's still so many of them." Luigi was breathing heavily and Mario couldn't blame him if they weren't fighting clones made of light, they were fighting clones made of darkness and their numbers seemed endless.

Mario looked around friends and enemies working together to fight the two beings of light and darkness were fighting each other above. "Mario!" That was Peach's voice she was running towards them holding her dress so she could run at more of a sprint.

"Princess!" Mario ran to meet her. "Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded then turned. "Roy and Link are holding back some clones but they need help!" She pointed behind her and Mario nodded as he turned towards Luigi. "You coming bro?" He smiled and Luigi nodded. "Yeah!" The three then rushed back to the two swordsmen.

The fighting went on for what felt like hours, and Mario was guessing he wasn't the only one who was getting tired. "M-Mario we can't keep this up we've gotta get someone up there." Luigi gasped pointing up towards Galeem and Dharkon that were fighting above them clones spilling down fighting everything from each other to Mario's friends down on the ground below.

"You're right, we need to regroup. Get everyone together we'll send a team up there, while the others stay down here and fight." Mario said and the others agreed. After awhile the clones slowed down to only a few granting the fighters the perfect time to regroup.

"Man this is getting bad." Ken said wiping his brow of sweat. "We're treating the wounded but we have to end these things at the source." Zelda said looking up at the sky.

"Whatever we do loves we should decide fast before more show up." Bayonetta spoke as elegantly as always. "Agreed I'll lead a team of our most mobile fighters up there." Mario said.

Pit and Dark Pit stepped forward."We can get up there no problem." Pit said with a grin. "We shall go as well." Meta knight and Kirby stepped forward. "Jigglypuff!" The other floating pink ball ran forward tugging on Mario's leg.

"I'm not going to be outdone by some pink ball." Falco said stepping forward. "Oh I can help too!" Corrin said running towards the group. "Alright a few more and we should be good." Mario thought as more clones began to descend towards them.

"As long as you all can hold them off down here, then I'll help the assault team." Bayonetta winked as Richter walked forward. "I'll go too." He said and Mario saw the clones close in. "Alright everyone we're out of time, we need to move!" Mario called as the assault team rushed towards the floating boulders leading upward towards the fight.

Mario jumped off of one boulder to another. Glancing back he saw the others keeping up with him, the two Pits both rushed ahead gaining more air with their wings. Bayonetta would easily jumped from one boulder to another, along with Falco. Corrin was having some trouble at first but once he started using his wings he easily made jumps and Meta knight and Kirby easily matched Mario's pace as they all climbed up.

Several clones fell past the group towards the ground team, but a few stopped themselves on the boulders and platforms Mario and the others stood on. "Incoming!" Pit yelled jumping back as a dark Yoshi clone slammed down on the ground cracking the boulder.

"Alright everyone let's take them down!" Dark Pit said drawing back an arrow to fire at an Ike made of light coming straight towards him. Mario jumped to a larger platform just as a Light R.O.B. and a Dark Ness both landed on the platform rushing towards each other Mario falling back grabbing onto the edge to get out of the way as the R.O.B. and the Ness smacked into each other tumbling off of the platform right past Mario.

"They don't seem to bothered with us, hmm for once I'm fine with being ignored." Bayonetta said smirking as she easily kicked a distracted light Luigi clone off the edge it was too busy throwing fire at a dark Lucina. But that didn't stop some of the clones from targeting the smash fighters.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff swung it's short arm smacking it against a light Bowser Jr. That fell back but immediately rushed right back at her. "Jiggly!?" The Bowser jr. Clone's clown car opened its mouth and a buzzsaw came out startling the Jigglypuff. "Watch out creampuff!" Falco said drawing his gun and firing at the Bowser jr. It was it square in the face and reeled backwards. Then Meta Knight sliced the whole thing in half. "Nice one Meta!" Pit called giving him a thumbs up.

The group watched as the remaining clones fell past them towards the ground team. "I hope they can handle them, that's alot of them." Corrin said nervously. "You should focus more on what's up ahead." Bayonetta spoke as she passed Corrin jumping to the next platform that had a dark clone of herself waiting there. "Why hello there." She said rushing towards it her gun raised ready to fire. The Bayonetta clone raised her own guns in a similar manner when suddenly a massive tendril came down smashing then platform right in between the two Bayonettas.

"Oh? Wasn't expecting that." She said calmly adjusting herself as she fell to land on a different boulder when suddenly a shot from the clone Bayonetta hit her in the side. "Ergh son of a-!" She grunted as the clone fell on the same builder as her, landing on its chest legs raised and pointed at the original witch. "Watch out!" Dark Pit said throwing up his reflector shield. The bullets bounced off and returned towards the source. The clone being hit by her own bullets made her fall back.

"Thanks love I'll take it from here." Bayonetta slid along the ground past Dark Pit straight towards her fake one leg raised kicking directly into the clone's gut, she fired her gun sending the clone back it lay there unmoving. But something was off it suddenly started flashing.

"Oh that can't be good." Bayonetta said jumping off the boulder just as the clone exploded destroying the builder sending rumble down towards the ground. "They explode now!? That's so not fair!" Pit cried as he continued jumping up. "Hate to break it to you but it's about to get alot more unfair." Falco said as another tendril came crashing down towards them.

"Watch out!" Meta knight called out as he flew past the tendril that crashed down the boulder he was standing on. Pit and Dark Pit flew past the tendril. Corrin grabbed Jigglypuff and flew to a platform nearby as the dark tendril crashed through more boulders.

"Ugh this sucks." Falco said rushing past the others towards the front of the group. His gun raised firing at the tendril but the shots seemed to do nothing. "More clones and... what is that!?" Pit yelled and a spike made of light crashed down piercing several boulders including the one Mario stood on.

He didn't have time to jump and now he was in a free fall straight towards the ground. "Mario!" Pit called and Mario watched as he fell further and further. More platforms crushed by either the tendril or the spike. "A fall like this would seriously hurt." Mario thought as he turned himself in midair hoping to ease his fall in some way.

He saw the ground getting closer and closer, faster and faster. Until suddenly it started to slow down and Mario felt something tug at the back of his overalls. Mario turned his head and saw Jigglypuff had inflated itself as it grabbed Mario lessening his fall. "J-Jiggly!" It muttered trying to keep itself inflated.

Mario watched as it led him safely to the ground. It was out of his hands. The platforms and boulders leading up to them were destroyed. "Mario!?" Peach called as she and Luigi rushed to his side. "Are you ok?" Peach asked as Mario stood up brushing himself off. "He better be fine we've got company!" Snake yelled at them as more clones fell down landing next to the group.

Mario took one last look at the team up above and turned his attention back to the clones down here. "They'll have to be able to handle it without me." He thought getting ready for another fight.

"Good news looks like Mario survived the fall, bad news we're down two teammates." Falco said as the others regrouped more clones falling down towards them. "Jeeze they just don't let up huh?" Dark Pit said and Richter raised his chain whip. "You guys move on I'll hold them back." He said as several light clones dropped down ready to fight them. "You sure? You could die darling." Bayonetta said patting the shorter man on shoulder.

"I'm sure, I can handle this." He said and Kirby walked beside him. "Poyo!" He said and Falco looked at him. "Not sure what he just said." Meta knight walked past them. "He said he'll stay and keep you safe." He said patting Kirby on the shoulder. "Stay safe friend." His voice gruff and Kirby smiled. "Poyo." "Heh well said." Meta then flapped his wings and went further up ahead.

"I guess that means we should get going too, stay safe you two." Falco said rushing on ahead as the others followed suit leaving the Belmont and the baby star warrior behind as the clones closed in. "Well it's an honor to fight beside you." Richter said as Kirby readied to rush the enemy. "Poyo!" As more clones showed up.

"Well here we go." Richter muttered as a Bowser clone rushed him raising its claws to bring down on him when suddenly it was thrown far off the boulder, Kirby had his hammer raised high. "Good to know you've got my back." Richter said as a Link clone threw a bomb towards them. "Let's hope we can hold them off!" He said swinging his whip smacking the bomb away. "Alright Kirby! Let's go!" He yelled as he and Kirby rushed towards the enemy. "Poyo!"


End file.
